Currently, known apparatus used for determining the life expectancy of circumferential cam surfaces with respect to life shortening wear related conditions such as micro-pitting, scuffing and the like, utilize a single roller or follower biased against the circumferential cam surface as the camshaft on which the cam surface is located is rotated about an axis of the cam surface. However, such circumferential cam surfaces typically comprise a hardened, metallic material, and lubrication is provided between the cam surface and the roller or follower, such that an extremely large number of test cycles, that is, revolutions of the cam, are required, thus making tests using the known apparatus time consuming and expensive.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above.